


【胜出R】恋爱链接

by sankane



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankane/pseuds/sankane





	【胜出R】恋爱链接

　　 绿谷出久顶着一头半干的头发，抱着一个头盔进了房间，满脸愁苦地坐在床上，盯着手里的东西不断叹气，耳根有些发红。

　　这个长得像机车头盔的东西实际上是一个游戏设备，好像是被称作VR头盔，本来是很正常的，最近也是风靡一时，但手里这个......绿谷出久恨不得一头撞到墙上。

 

　　  
　　这是一个地下工作室发明的特殊VR头盔，以其为端口建立只能够让这一种设备登录的局域网，当然这在VR游戏里也是很常见的，不过问题就在于这个头盔只搭载了一款游戏，一款联网色情游戏。

　　事务所接到举报后很快就缴获了一批走私的头盔，据说这个游戏因为过于真实而导致供不应求，在地下的贩卖价格极高，形成了一条利润可观的黑色产业链。虽然抓住了几个走私犯，但他们也只是中间人，大概提前就中了封口之类的个性，死活不肯透露头盔来源和买家信息。没办法，只能抓几个是几个。

　　那么问题来了，这一批头盔里的游戏到底是不是所谓的色情游戏？谁亲自去确认一下？

　　女士们自然不可能进去测试。在场的事务所男员工们突然安静下来，心照不宣互相交流眼神。

　　“哈哈，那个，老板我先走了。”“我突然想起来我还有事，先走一步。”“那么我也。”“不好意思我也有点事。”

　　“诶，大家......？”

　　绿谷出久一脸懵逼地看着其他人一个接一个走掉，挽留的手只伸出一半，尴尬地停在半空，最后只剩下他和路过帮忙的饭田天哉两个人还坐在会议室里。

　　饭田扶了一下眼镜，白光从镜片上一闪而过：“我事务所也还有事需要我回去处理，那么告辞。”他毫不犹豫发动个性，现场只留下一路烟尘。

　　“诶诶诶？！”

　　

　　绿谷出久愁苦地双手捧着头盔，似乎想到了什么，双颊突然爆红，他习惯性地想用双臂遮住脑袋，差点把手上的东西失手摔在地上。连忙抱住头盔，他深深地吸了一口气又缓缓吐出来。

　　啊为什么大家都不愿意没人只能我自己来万一收缴的这批头盔不是目标那岂不是很尴尬而且毕竟是工作看一下也没有关系我只是进去看一下确定之后马上登出应该就没问题吧？只是，只是看一眼......

　　给自己做好心理建设，绿谷闭上眼，一副视死如归的模样把头盔套上脑袋，身体向后倒在柔软的床上，登入游戏。他没有注意到，屏幕朝下放在床头柜上的手机上已经有了十数个未接来电，时间从一个小时前直到三十分钟前，来电人均显示的是同一个：小胜。

　　伴随着一阵轻微的失重感，绿谷感觉有风擦过脸颊。脚底一震，大概是落地了，耳旁传来的嘈杂声音逐渐清晰，他睁开眼，面前是热闹非凡的大厅，人头攒动，笙歌鼎沸，而右上角漂浮着一个写着“强制登出”的按钮。

　　绿谷粗略观察了一下，装饰华丽的大厅一眼望不见尽头，头上雕满繁复花纹的穹顶也高的离谱，除了大得有些不太常见之外就像一个普通的宴会厅，有摆放着数不清的料理的餐桌，也有正常的侍从举着盛满高脚杯的盘子在里面穿梭。而在场的所有人都衣冠楚楚，和气交谈，偶尔有一对对舞伴挽着臂走进舞池。若不是视野右上方的按钮和大厅里断断续续出现一道道光芒，而光芒褪去后浮现出人影，绿谷甚至以为他身处在现实中的某个宴会而不是在那个网络色情游戏里。

　　猛然回想起什么，绿谷出久低下头，双手在身体各处拍打，确认身体情况。卷发，脸颊上的肉，胸口没有多出奇怪的东西，两腿间该有的部件也都齐全。他长出了一口气，除了身上穿着的明显特别昂贵的西装，似乎并没有什么变化。不知道什么原理，这个头盔貌似能读取身体数据，也不像普通的VR游戏有创建人物形象的步骤，登录之后直接就进入了社交大厅。

　　顺手接过侍从端来的饮料，绿谷并没有尝试饮一口杯里鲜红的液体，毕竟这里极有可能是色情游戏的内部，那么饮料中肯定多多少少掺杂了一些不太好的东西，若是随便中招，探查计划就没办法进行下去了。

　　在大厅里漫无目的地闲逛，绿谷出久第十八次拒绝了前来搭讪的人。这似乎并不是普通的社交游戏，毕竟，有谁会在搭讪的时候直接问出“来一个夜晚，一定会让你快乐”这种话。绿谷叹了一口气，或许应该答应一个对象，如果只是语言并不足以证明这个游戏的问题严重性，有必要去实际见识一下。

　　这么想着，绿谷往人群最密集的地方走去，他没有注意到，身后一直虎视眈眈的血红色眸子正闪烁着不清不明的光芒。

　　明明是人最多的地方，绿谷身周却渐渐空了出来，没有人上前，甚至有意图向他走来的人在看向他的脸时都突然顿住了脚步。本来被搭讪好几次让他以为自己的皮相还长的过去，到现在一看，或许真的像小胜说的那样，只是个丑八怪吧。也许只是普通，毕竟在场拥有着绝佳美貌的人也不在少数，绿谷安慰着自己。  
　　  
　　一只手突然拍上肩膀，绿谷出久差点跳起来。他转过身，还搭在他肩上的手的主人比他高上一个脑袋，一头灿金色头发整齐地往后梳拢。他的脸上带着一张狐狸面具，几乎遮住了半张脸，只留下勾着唇角的嘴和棱角分明的下巴。做工不菲的华丽服饰套在身上，虽然看不见，绿谷也能想象到在那些布料之下的是绝好的身材。

　　男人脸上的狐狸面具严丝密合，甚至没有留出眼睛的缝隙，只能感觉到炽热的视线穿透面具扎在绿谷的身体上。那视线在他的脸上转了两圈，随即往下，在他的身体上逡巡，似乎是在判断他被包裹在衣物下的身材究竟如何，在他的下身停留不短一段时间后又回到了他的脸上。

　　绿谷出久几乎被对方极其露骨的视线勾出火来，按理说面对一个陌生人正常情况下的他绝对不可能这样，然而有些发软的腿脚和脸上燃烧起来的热度狠狠地打破了他的想法，他十分尴尬，脚下几乎站不住。

　　“小东西，来一晚？”露在面具外的形状姣好的唇微启，男人开口了，声音低哑，却带着不可忽视的磁性，让绿谷不由自主地心跳加快。这声音有些熟悉，对方的态度温柔仿若绅士，绿谷有些眩晕，不知不觉向着对方点了点头。

　　男人轻笑了一声，这声音落在绿谷出久耳中又是引起他心脏一阵悸动。不对，我不应该这样的，这个游戏肯定有问题......

　　尽管察觉到了些许不对，绿谷出久并没有机会摆脱现状，更何谈从游戏中登出。他脑袋晕乎乎的，眼前是绚丽的色彩，完全看不清周围事物，视野中唯一清晰的存在就是面前的背影。他任由对方牵着他的手，有些汗湿的温热手掌握住他的掌心，带领着他穿过一扇又一扇的门，走过一条又一条的廊道，最后停在房间号标着0809的门前。

　　咔嗒一声轻响，门开了，男人拉着绿谷进了房间，房门自动合上，和纯白色的墙壁融为一体，就那么消失不见。绿谷出久看见门消失的那一刻就猛的清醒过来，然而已经没有退路了——只有白色一种色彩的房间没有窗户也没有门，更没有任何通道一类的存在，甚至连床也没有。

　　冷汗从绿谷出久额头淌下，他意识到了自己或许中招了。他用力甩动手腕，试图将那只紧紧抓住他的手挣脱开来：“那个，抱歉，我并不想......刚才只是有点没反应过来......”

　　手上传来的力度猛然增大，几乎将他手掌捏碎：“哦？想逃吗？你可是我看上的猎物，别想着能逃出我的掌心。”

　　男人手臂用力一甩，绿谷猝不及防被他一把扔到地上。想象中的疼痛并没有到来，身下的地板传来的是柔软普通被褥一般的触感，绿谷环视一圈，或者说整个房间都是这种材质。

　　“不过，试图反抗的猎物能让我更兴奋。”修长地手指掐上绿谷的脸颊，将他的骨头掐得生疼，生理性的泪水已经盈满了眼眶。他双手抓住对方的手腕，然而任他使出多大力气也无法撼动对方一丝一毫，游戏里也无法使用个性，这个房间甚至自带奇怪的限制，让他连强制登出按钮也无法触碰到。

　　啪——

　　男人打了一个响指，露在外面的嘴裂开一个恶劣的笑容，让绿谷有些熟悉的同时又感到害怕：“这个房间就是我的世界，一切由我做主，包括你，小废物。”

　　随着他的话音落下，一股无形的力量缠住绿谷出久的四肢，猛的将他束缚起来拉到半空。这股不容忽视的力量将他的手臂折道身后捆住，双腿被拉来成大大的M字，下身正对着男人。

　　“等等！这是什么？别........！”男人几步走上前，把身体挤进绿谷腿间，大手抚上他大腿的同时，他的裤子便化为数据光粒消失不见，滚烫的热度直接印在他白嫩的腿肉上，让他情不自禁地颤抖了一下。

　　这游戏也太真实了吧，绿谷在心里吐槽，甚至感觉到了不妙。这到底是不是色情游戏答案已经呼之欲出，最重要的是从现在的情况脱身，然后登出游戏。然而事实是，他被绑住双手，根本无法触碰到视野右上角的强制登出按钮。

　　太糟糕了，实在是太糟糕了。

　　不等他多想，面前的男人已经把手掌挪到了他的大腿根部。擅长腿攻的绿谷特意锻炼过腿部肌肉，因此也不像普通人一样柔软，相反有着相当不错的紧实手感。可毕竟也是很少被触碰过的地方，敏感的肌肤传来一阵阵痒意，绿谷忍不住瑟缩了一下。

　　男人喉结轻轻颤动，发出几声低笑，带着薄薄茧子的大手沿着鼠蹊滑动，修剪得平滑的指甲轻轻刮过敏感的会阴处，另一只手抚上他结实的臀部，用力揉捏，中指时不时地触碰到那紧紧闭合着的穴口。

　　“唔......”绿谷开始轻微喘出气，一股无名的火焰随着对方手部的动作点燃了他的下半身，顺着血液流向全身，勾出他压抑许久的欲望。绿谷涨红着脸，看着自己的分身违背他的意志缓缓站立起来。

　　男人伸出手握住面前颤颤巍巍立着的白嫩分身，修长的手指拢住柱身上下撸动，大拇指则摁住头部轻轻用力揉弄，没一会，那粉嫩头部上的小孔就吐出了清亮的透明液体。

　　“不，放，放手......不要......”绿谷出久重重喘着气，下身传来的快感让他软下了腰，浑身提不起劲儿反抗。

　　那只手仿佛知道他所有的敏感点，一会用指甲抠挖马眼，一会又用指腹上的茧子摩挲着伞状头部下的浅沟。最下方的两颗囊袋也没有被放过，手指在上面打着圈，不时用两根指头掐住那层薄薄的皮，又或是整个握住缓缓施加力量，让绿谷出久有种精囊里的存货快被挤出的错觉。

　　“呜，不，住手......哈啊......”

　　指腹按揉着龟头上的小缝，似乎要将它揉开，手掌一寸寸地摩擦过柱身，仿佛要将每一处褶皱都抚平。揉弄着欲望的力度不轻不重，让绿谷出久几乎爽上天。

　　“不行呜，求......你，哈，不要......”绿谷脑袋向后仰着，下巴和脖颈连成一道美丽的弧线，如同一只濒死的天鹅，徒劳将脑袋伸向天空。他紧咬着下唇，试图将呻吟声吞进肚子，那双将人诱入漩涡的翠绿色眼睛已经半阖，晶莹的泪水从眼眶滚落，在脸颊上画出一道透亮的水光。

　　“真是骚啊，被陌生人就这么玩弄就快不行了。”男人盯着他的脸，观察着绿谷的表情，潮红布满了整张脸颊，他在对方展现出发泄的征兆时猛地拇指用力，堵住了精液本该喷射出来的小口：“淫荡的孩子必须受到惩罚。”

　　绿谷小腹一阵颤抖，精关被堵住的感觉并不太好，他睁开已经被泪水模糊了的双眼，试图向眼前的金发男人、他的幼驯染、他的爱人求饶：“才、才没有！小胜，求你，让我射吧......”

　　

　　从一开始的接触，绿谷出久就已经认出了这个搭讪的金发男人正是他在三个月前就已经出差的丈夫爆豪胜己。

　　这个游戏做的太真实了，绿谷出久想，连小胜触碰我的感觉都如同现实一般，那么的温暖，那么的让人安心。狐狸面具给他蒙上了一层奇异的色彩，有着一股神秘的气息。习惯了的爆炸发型，整齐地梳笼在脑后，真的难以想象小胜是怎么做到的，把看上去那么顽固的金发变得如此温驯，或许这也是小胜独特的魅力所在吧，绿谷莞尔，这样的小胜真的是很难见到啊。

　　有熟悉的人总比和陌生人打交道要好上许多，绿谷顺水推舟答应了假装路人的爆豪“玩一晚”的请求，他不知道对方是否知道自己已经身份泄露，还是只单纯想和他玩一玩陌生人游戏。  
　　  
　　就算已经结婚不短的时间，绿谷与爆豪仍然是那么的爱着彼此，仿佛他们一直处在热恋期，完全没有婚后的倦怠反应。或许因为英雄的工作繁忙且沉重，两人的生活一直平平淡淡，可他们总能找到闲暇时光，就如同刚刚在一起的那段日子，整日腻歪在一起，仿佛连体婴儿，永远都无法离开彼此。

　　三个月的分别对于绿谷来说是极其难熬的，但是作为英雄，作为保护这个世界的人，他没有精力去为之难过，他只能让自己投身于工作中，用远超平时好几倍的数量麻痹自己。他从来都不愿意爆豪离开出差，可是他没有办法，英雄绝对不能让自己的私人情感影响到工作。他只能在天气晴朗的夜里，睁着那双两人做爱时对方最喜欢亲吻的翠绿色眸子，独自坐在落地窗前思念着在夜空另一端的爱人，一坐便是一整夜。

　　白天的他可以沉浸在工作中不去胡思乱想，可晚上夜深人静时无数担忧又会不由自主涌上心间。运气好的时候两人还可以视频通话，看看彼此都有些消瘦的脸，和身上新添出的伤疤，然后便是爆豪废物的怒骂——

　　废物就是废物，解决个垃圾都能受伤。

　　谢谢小胜的关心！我下次会注意的！

　　关心个头啊你个废物！

　　可是大多数都是运气不好的时候，或是时差不对，或是任务的问题需要整夜整夜地行动，仅仅只能通过line向对方报平安，更多的时候甚至连line都没有时间发，只凭着满腔的信任，想着“以他的实力肯定没有问题”，然后自己再全身心投入英雄实务。可实际上，两人的每一次分别，都已经做好再也无法见面的准备。

　　进入游戏测试前的一个小时，绿谷出久在用过了一大半的笔记本上写下了两行字：

　　5月20日

　　小胜离开的第一百五十三天。

　　小胜失去联系的第三十六天。

 

　　  
　　在游戏里见到爆豪胜己完全是出乎意料的，一开始带给绿谷出久地是惊吓——论谁都会震惊于情感至深的伴侣突然出现在色情游戏中。随后是惊喜——小胜平平安安地出现了！最后是一切归于平静——啊，小胜回来了啊。

　　今天的日记该改一改了。绿谷看着两人紧紧牵在一起的手，内心一片安宁，他咧开嘴，对着走在前方的背影露出一个灿烂的笑容。被幸福感包围住的绿谷晕晕乎乎地跟着爆豪进入房间，几乎没有反抗地任由对方为所欲为。因为对方是小胜，所以身体的每一处敏感点都被对方摸得一清二楚；因为是小胜，所以身体诚实地展现出最真实的反应；因为是小胜，所以我才如此心甘情愿；因为是小胜，所以在那句“陌生人”说出口时，我才忍不住反驳，只因为你是小胜。

　　

　　“你他妈......”爆豪胜己看着眼前泪眼婆娑一副渴求模样的爱人，身份被当场揭穿的不爽被欲火压了下去。这个色情书呆子！爆豪恶狠狠地磨着压，反正身份已经暴露，他干脆把脸上碍事的狐狸面具取下，随手扔到了房间的不知道哪个角落，右手大拇指仍然牢牢地摁住马眼，握在柱身上的其余四指开始不断施力：“你这个小废物，看我被蒙在鼓里很好玩？”

　　“唔啊！小，小胜，求你放手呜......”被对方控制住下身不让发泄，又被再一次推上顶峰，绿谷觉得分身几乎要炸掉。

　　爆豪伸出一只手揪住对方仅存的上衣的衣领，把他拉扯到自己面前，不由分说地吻上了那张微启的唇，牙齿啃咬着柔软的唇瓣，把它们含进嘴里吮吸。舌头伸进口腔舔过上颚和齿根，刺激得绿谷又是浑身一颤，两条舌头互相勾缠，啧啧的水声从叠在一起的唇缝间泄出，分不清到底属于谁的唾液顺着绿谷的脖颈淌下，反射着淫靡的光泽。

　　听着对方逐渐加重的呼吸，爆豪满意地放开了绿谷已经变得红肿的嘴唇，看着两人间拉出的银丝慢慢断裂。他放开绿谷，调整了一下对方的姿势，上身放平，束缚着脚腕的力量往后拉扯，将绿谷的膝盖硬生生压到了肩膀处，挺翘的臀部因此高高抬起，紧闭的后穴正对着爆豪。

　　“我说过了，淫荡的小废物就得接收惩罚。”

　　绿谷低头看向自己的下身，因为姿势的原因他能看见自己仍然硬的发疼的分身顶在了形状明显的腹肌上，虽然爆豪松开了抓住阴茎的手，却有一股奇怪的力量代替那只手紧紧勒住了根部，将他还未发泄的欲望死死卡住。他看见爆豪双手捧住他的臀，脸凑近下身，炽热的鼻子喷洒在敏感的会阴处，引起绿谷浑身一阵颤栗。

　　小胜难道要？一个奇怪的念头在绿谷脑海中浮现，他有些不敢相信，不，不会吧？小胜不可能这样，就连为他口交也很少做过，更别说......

　　“噫！！”

　　贴上后穴的湿热物体狠狠打破了他的幻想，曾经只在梦里出现过的场景确确实实发生在了他身上。那条舌头在菊穴口周围打着转，左三圈右三圈，绿谷控制不住地想要加紧双腿，却被那股不容置疑的力量牢牢制住。舌尖戳刺着微微张开的后穴，力度一点一滴地加大，试图把舌头挤进内里。

　　“呜，小胜！不，哈啊，不可以，那里好脏！”下身传来的快感让绿谷只觉得脑子一片混沌，但他清楚的知道，此刻正埋首在他下身舔弄的不是别人，正是他那自小就极其骄傲的幼驯染，如今的NO.2英雄爆心地，那个从来都不愿意委屈自己的人。

　　爆豪毫不理会绿谷的求饶，仍然固执地朝小孔里钻。对于他来说，给废久舔后穴是第一次，也指不定是最后一次。他能够想象到废久现在是多么的激动，那后穴口已经开始贪婪地一张一合，邀请他的进入。若不是为了惩罚，爆豪早就提枪上阵，也不至于做到这一步。

　　他刚出差回来，给废久连忙播了好几个电话都无人接听，急急忙忙往家里冲，路上遇到了以前的高中同学饭田，几句闲聊得知废久的事务所刚缴获一批头盔，而里面的游戏他也略有耳闻。听到对方说废久正准备一个人登入游戏探查情况，他差点肺都给气炸。

　　这个废物，水那么深的东西，岂是他一个人就能查清楚的？不过也是时候让他长点教训。

　　在饭田不解的眼神中，爆豪转身换了个方向，往绿谷事务所地方向奔去。他以帮助调查的理由带走了一个头盔，随即往家的方向赶过去。幸好公寓离两人的事务所都不远，不然爆豪差点直接用上个性赶路。

　　门没有反锁，废久应该就在家中。掏出钥匙几下拧开门锁，果不其然看见了玄幻处整整齐齐摆放着的一双鞋。放轻脚步，爆豪悄无声息打开主卧房门，看到的是那个心心念念的小废物带着头盔毫无戒备地躺在床上。没有选择去惊醒对方，爆豪转身进了客房，躺上床戴上头盔登入游戏。

　　甫一进入游戏的大厅，爆豪就飞快地确认了身周的环境，出众的相貌几乎让周围所有人的目光都不由自主地停留在他的身上。过于引人注目总是不太好的，尤其是在这样的情况下，万一被某些知道英雄爆心地真正模样的人认出来，那可就不只是“NO.2英雄爆心地出现在联网色情游戏中”成为头条那么简单。

　　爆豪用几乎能杀人的目光狠狠吓退了一个又一个试图上前搭讪的人，凭着观察，他快速找到了散布在大厅里的商贩NPC，用头盔上一任主人留下来的全部身家买了一个面具和一个房间的权限，顺便换了个从爆潮牛王那里学来的发型。

　　看看交易面板上各种奇怪甚至可怕的药物，想到那个毫无自知的小废物，爆豪就气的直磨牙。一只毫无抵抗能力的小绵羊落入饥饿的狼群之中会怎么样？结果是会被吃干抹净，唯一的区别只在于被一头狼吃掉还是被群狼分食。

　　早就在绿谷身上打上烙印的爆豪深知对方纯情幼齿的外表究竟有多么诱人，他更不愿意自己的东西被别的人叼走。分辨着人群聚集的大致位置，爆豪总算是在这个大的离谱的宴会厅里找到了那个小废物。

　　不出所料，对方正在被一堆眼冒绿光的恶狼纠缠搭讪，他悄无声息地用眼神和气势逼退了那群胆敢盯上他的东西的不知好歹的人，然后伸出手，搭上对方的肩。

　　这个小废物是怎么回事，居然这么轻易就跟着陌生人离开，全程都没有一丝一毫的反抗。爆豪有些生气，但成年人的性格让他不动声色地将心中怒火浇灭。他自顾自牵着对方的手往房间走去，一直没有回头，他并不想看到对方被骗得傻乎乎的模样，也因此错过了绿谷对着他的背影露出的笑容。

　　准备在游戏里借机惩罚的爆豪依照着先前想出的计划将绿谷束缚起来。用手将对方逼到临界点再狠狠掐住，随后是没有扩张直接操进后穴，让他一直停留在高潮的浪尖上却无法发泄。计划进行的很顺利，可意外就发生在掐住对方精关的时候，他看着那个小废物就这么在陌生人手中轻易地登上欲望的顶峰，心中不爽，腾地冒出一股火气，于是他酸溜溜地开口，换来了对方的求饶——“才、才没有！小胜，求你，让我射吧......”

　　在那一瞬间，爆豪第一反应是震惊与气恼，居然就这么被发现了，还被看了这么久的笑话，然后是一点点的痒意从心底深处一寸一寸扩散到全身。废久是因为知道是我所以才如此放荡，而他的所有反应都只为我展现。爆豪心中忽然一片柔软，但也不能阻止他的惩罚。被揭穿的恼意让他临时改变了惩罚计划，于是他做出了他从未做过的事，他将脸凑近绿谷的后穴，他想看他在他的舌头下动情不已的样子。

　　舌头总算是突破了括约肌深入到柔软的肉穴之中，似乎是被内里的热度惊了一下，它微微停顿，随即动了起来。它翻转着，舔弄着内壁，模仿着抽插的动作在里面戳刺，试图寻找着位置并不深的那一点，搅得穴中传来咕啾咕啾的水声

　　“唔啊！不，小胜，那里不可以！”低声的呻吟突然变得高昂且甜腻，甚至连绿谷自己都被吓了一跳。舌头紧接着疯狂顶弄那一点，绿谷爽的脚趾都可爱地蜷缩了起来。

　　一直爱慕追逐着的极其优秀骄傲的对象如今在自己身下舔弄后穴，一想到这个，绿谷就有些飘飘然。幸福的感觉涨满他的心房，快感从身下一波一波地传来，被束缚住的欲望几乎爆炸，却带来了和疼痛不一样的奇异感觉。这些感觉不断累积，将他推向越看越高的情欲的浪尖，他仰着头，眼睛上翻，几乎只剩下眼白，舌头伸出大张着的嘴，诱人的呻吟声从喉咙中泄出。他的分身已经涨得有些麻木，但快感仍不断地侵袭着他的意识。

　　“啊啊啊，呜啊，小胜，小胜......去，去了噫啊啊啊啊！”

　　绿谷只觉得整个人被海浪抛上半空，脑子里一片空白，就像一条脱水的鱼。他浑身一僵，分身猛的抖动，却因为被勒住根部而什么都没有射出来，后穴用力收缩，几乎将爆豪的舌头挤出去。爆豪能感觉到一股液体从抽搐着的肠道深处喷薄而出。尽管他眼疾手快收回了舌头，还是尝到了一点几乎可以忽略不计的腥味。

　　爆豪看着眼前不停颤栗着的白嫩臀部，后穴一张一合吐出了晶亮的液体，而绿谷还沉浸在干性高潮的余韵中难以自拔。真是淫荡的废物，爆豪右手食指中指并拢，在那片水光上抹了一把，居然被老子的舌头操出水了。他尝试着把两根手指插进湿润的后穴里，轻轻松松就将整根手指埋了进去，连第三根的进入也是毫不费力。

　　爆豪左手一挥，纯白色的房间瞬间变了个样。他裂开还没有反应过来的如同破布娃娃一般的绿谷身上的束缚，把他摁趴在身后出现的办公桌上，三两下扯开皮带，早就硬的发紫的欲望从内裤中掏出，啪的一下拍在了对方挺翘的臀部上，甚至弹了两下。右手抹了把后穴处的水将整根鸡巴都涂的莹亮，爆豪将龟头顶上穴口，缓缓用力，只听噗嗤一声，那张贪婪地小嘴将他的整根事物都吞吃进去，层层软肉谄媚地附上他的欲望。他叹息一声，埋在对方身体里开始缓慢动作。

　　绿谷缓过来的时候就发现了不对，眼前的场景极其熟悉，后穴里涨得难受，有什么东西在里面抽动。他转动了一下迟缓的脑袋，后知后觉地发现自己正趴在事务所的办公室里的办公桌上，身后是爆豪在他的穴里抽插着欲望，而面前不远处就是办公室的那一整面磨砂玻璃，玻璃的另一面有人走过，模糊的人影浮现在玻璃上。

　　这个认知让绿谷猛的清醒过来，他几乎忍不住浑身一颤。后穴突如其来的紧缩爆豪猝不及防差点直接交代在里面，他右手狠狠拍在挺翘的臀瓣上，清脆的声响和身下人毫无防备的惊呼在办公室中显得格外明显。玻璃对面的人影突然脚步一顿，绿谷猛的捂住嘴，把呻吟声尽数吞进腹中。他看见人影脑袋的位置转了转，似乎并没有发现什么问题，最后消失在玻璃边缘。

　　“废久，在自己办公室被老子上的感觉怎么样？”爆豪用力揉捏着掌下的臀肉，鲜红的指印已经浮现出来，他嘴角拉开一个肆意的弧度，下身猛的一顶，几乎将分身下坠这的两个囊袋一同塞进肉穴里。绿谷被狠狠一撞，低哑的呻吟从指缝间泄露出来，下身一直挺立的欲望已经吐出点点白色液体，眼前被泪水模糊一片。

　　爆豪抓住绿谷捂住嘴地两只手，将它们扯到身后，粗壮的分身毫不留情地在柔嫩的穴中用力抽插：“听话，废久，叫出来，让你的员工们见识一下你的淫荡。”

　　“唔嗯，不，不要这样，小胜，嗯啊......”绿谷紧咬着牙关，强忍着后穴传来的强烈快感，极低的呻吟断断续续地响起。

　　用力抽插几下，每次都顶着让绿谷爽到极致的那一点，爆豪看着他一副绝不松口的倔强模样，哼笑了一声。他放开捉住对方手腕的双手，一把捞起趴在桌子上的绿谷，将他的后背靠在自己怀里，另一只手捞起他的腿，臂弯卡在膝盖窝里，将他的一只腿高高抬起，随后以同样的方式将另一条腿抬起，呈现出双腿朝前M字大开的姿势。

　　做完这一系列动作，爆豪的分身仍然插在绿谷的后穴中，姿势变换导致埋在身体里的龟头顶着内壁转动了一圈，强烈的刺激让绿谷浑身发软，毫无反抗之力被他抱紧怀里。爆豪就着肉棒插在穴里的姿势，抱着绿谷一步一步朝磨砂玻璃走去。

　　“不，呜啊，小胜，求你不要，噫咕，求求你，嗯啊啊......”绿谷察觉到对方的意图，他忍不住求饶，可爆豪完全没有理会他。他伸出手抓住对方的手臂，试图摆脱他的桎梏，可后穴里随着走动一下又一下顶在前列腺上的滚烫硬物让他彻底失了力气，只能眼睁睁看着自己双腿大张，离磨砂玻璃越来越近。

　　爆豪站定在玻璃前，上面隐隐显出模糊的人影。他用力抬起绿谷的身体，将整根欲望抽出，又稍微松手，任由重力带着他的身体下坠，将欲望狠狠艹进穴里。

　　绿谷呜咽着，他清楚的知道办公室的这面磨砂玻璃是怎么回事。就在这个离玻璃不近不远的距离，玻璃另一头的人必定能看见这一头映在玻璃上的模糊影子，事务所的员工们都将看到绿色，金色和肉色交叠出一副香艳的画面。他也很清楚面前的一切都是假的，是游戏创造出的虚幻场景，可这实在是过于真实，骗过了眼睛。

　　他看见玻璃上越来越多的模糊人影，仿佛所有人都站到玻璃前围观着他的淫靡模样。他开始害怕，脑子里被羞耻填满，他颤抖着身体，后穴因为紧张不断收缩，却让后穴传来的快感更加难以忍受，软肉紧紧包裹着肉棒，在他的脑海中勾勒出那巨物的形状，连上面的每一处褶皱都一清二楚。他开始咬不住牙，身下剧烈的撞击早已让他达到了临界点，他松开口，自暴自弃地任由黏腻的呻吟声传出办公室，唾液顺着嘴角流下。他承受着越来越快的抽插，在最后将浓腥的白色液体尽数喷洒在面前的玻璃上，感受着身后人射出的微凉液体拍打在肠壁上。

　　爆豪喘着粗气，看着眼前的景象恢复成一片白色，怀里的爱人已经哭成泪人。自知理亏，他轻轻吻上那双已经合上的翠绿色的眸子，将泪水悉数舔去。他看见绿谷微微睁开双眼，右手毫不犹豫地往空气中一点——怀中的人化成光粒逐渐消散。

　　爆豪胜己黑着脸，同样按下了视野右上方的登出按钮。

　　绿谷出久猛的坐起身来，呼哧呼哧喘着气，他一把将头盔从头上取下扔到床边，下身高高挺立着。脑子里还残留着的高潮余韵让他浑身发软，还没等他缓过神来，房门突然咔嗒一响，思念已久的爱人出现在门口。可此时的绿谷全无欢喜的心情，他摆着手，对一步一步接近的爆豪声音沙哑地开口：“小胜，我真的不行了......”

　　话音未落，绿谷便被猛的扑倒，交叠在床上的两人又开始了新的一轮。

　　他们俩从正午做到黄昏，几乎没有停止的时候，草草吃了晚餐便躺上床休息。两人都只穿着内裤拥在一起，享受着彼此间最温馨的时刻。

　　“等等小胜——”

　　“废物还有什么事情？快点睡觉。”

　　“马上马上。”

　　绿谷出久光溜溜地跑下床，三步并作两步跑到书桌边上。他打开台灯，拉开最上边的抽屉，将第一本笔记本拿出来正正地摆在桌面上，翻到不久前才写上笔迹的那一页。他甚至没有坐到椅子上，就那么站着，飞快地从笔筒里抽出一只黑色签字笔，却又在笔尖即将触到纸张的瞬间停顿了下来。

　　绿谷深吸了一口气，握住笔的右手往下一压，墨水浸透纸张，在视野中勾勒出或长或短，或弯或直的线条，留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

　　笔尖抬起，绿谷就那么呆呆地看着面前的笔记本，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。直到后背上传来的柔软触感将他唤醒，爆豪举着被子将他严严实实地包裹住。

　　“你是傻子吗？居然就这么跑下来，也不怕着凉？”

　　爆豪抱着裹在被子里的绿谷，脑袋搭在对方的肩上，视线往下一扫，并没有被主人合上的笔记本将字迹展现在他的眼前。

　　“你这个家伙。”

　　爆豪突然笑出声，他掰过绿谷的脸狠狠地吻上那张已经有些红肿的唇，手臂用力将他整个抱起然后扔到了床上。

　　绿谷被受力后的床弹了两下，他一脸茫然地看着自己的爱人直接扑了过来。

　　“小胜……？诶等一下，不是才做过吗！！！不要……唔！”

　　因为突然抱起而被主人甩开的笔砸在桌面上滚动了几圈，最后撞在了笔记本边缘上。有些微弱的台灯灯光下的笔记本上残留着墨迹：

　　5月20日

　　小胜离开的第一百五十三天。（划掉）

　　小胜失去联系的第三十六天。（划掉）

　　小胜回家的第一天。

　　我和小胜独处的第五百二十天。

　　

　　


End file.
